Snow Queen
by MnMsRoK
Summary: Fem!Allen as an evil snow queen and Tyki was thrown in to the job of trying to offer a peace treaty from the Kingdoms of the South, and he ends up prisoner, but the more she finds out about him, the more she falls in love, and in the end... Read to find out!


Fem!Allen as an evil snow queen and Tyki was thrown in to the job of trying to offer a peace offering from the Kingdoms of the South, and he ends up prisoner, but the more she finds out about him, the more she falls in love, and in the end... Read to find out!

Good evening viewers! Yes, I just came up with this idea a day ago. My friend said I had to do it, so I shall!

-/-/-/-/-/endan-/-/-/-/

Long ago, an evil queen ruled the Northern Kingdom with an iron fist. Her powers of ice kept the Kingdom frigid and hard for knights to access her castle to defeat her. She has ruled for well over 100 years. With hair as pure as snow and piercing eyes as clear as ice; her looks could kill a man with its beauty. She looked like an angel, always clad in white. Her world surrounded by a winter wonderlust.

She was nothing like the pure creatures though. She has killed many with her powers and has brought down kingdom after kingdom with her water powers. Being able to control water, she has been able to control ice, snow, and even blood on a full moon. She is weakest when the moon is new, but even at her weakest she is the strongest being to have ruled the world.

Ellena Walker is the Snow Queen of the Northern World. Her enemy, the Kingdom of Noah, are one of the only people to have bring a stop to her forces alongside the Black Order and the Bookman Clan. They rule the Southern World in their own respected quarters.

During the meeting of the Southern Nations, the leaders concurred that it would be wise to send a peace offering to the Snow Queen. She was starting to push the boarder once more, and that would not be tolerated. They sent one of their more noble knights, Tyki Mikk. He has fought against the evil queen once before and survived to tell the tale. His previous kingdom was attacked 10 years before and they easily fell to her powers. The only survivors were his brother and himself. The brothers were taken in by the Kingdom of Noah and the brother was brought in to diplomatic power because of his political knowledge and Tyki was made in to a knight by his strength and will power.

On his way to the Snow Queen's castle, Tyki was taken captive by the Northern Army. He tried telling the Army that he is only offering a peace treaty to the Queen, but they wouldn't listen.

Tyki was thrown down before the queen herself, and ordered to tell her what a Southerner was doing in Northern land. He could feel her gazing over him, observing his every curve.

"I have brought a peace treaty from the land of the South," replied the knight, kneeling before her. His hand was extended with a scroll in it.

The General that brought Tyki in grabbed the scroll forcefully and handed it to his queen. She gazed at it with boredom. Her long hair held in a tight bun, with loose curls bordering her face. At the end, she stared Tyki straight in the eyes and ripped the paper in two.

"If the South thinks I will give up my pursuit to gain more land, they are dead wrong. As to show them that I do not agree, you shall become my prisoner. Congratulations, brave Knight. You are now my slave. Take him to my chambers." The Queen shackled Tyki with magical chains, which only a specific temperature can unlock the cuffs.

"Wait, your majesty, why are you doing this? I am not to blame!" called Tyki as he is being drug away from the Queen.

"You have escaped my control once before, dear knight. I will not let you get away again. You are too kind for your own good. You need to be broken. I know just the way to do it too," she smirked as the door closed on his shocked face. The Queen sat back down on her thrown and sighed. "It's been a while since I saw his face."

"What do you mean, your majesty?" questioned the Court Consoler.

"He is the knight that escaped my ruling with his brother 10 years ago. He _will_ be my slave."

The Queen gathered her robes and trotted toward her room to find her new play-thing chained to the wall.

WARNING: UNCONSENTUAL CONTACT  
She brushed the man's hair out of his face, revealing golden eyes glaring in to her soul. "Oh, don't be like that, pet. You will soon be loved, don't worry," cooed the Queen. This made the man's eyes widen with fear at her words. She leaned in as his back hit the wall, a soft kiss placed on his lips.

"You are so handsome. I've been watching you since you escaped my ruling all those years ago. You are not married, correct? So you have no need to worry about being mine." Tyki tries scooting away from his captor, but her icy stare held him in place.

Queen Ellen raked her hands over the toned man's body, but she quickly retracts her hands. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but was just minutes. The Queen quickly stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving Tyki to mull over what happened.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ break-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Queen Ellen leans against her door heavily, her breathing quick and shallow. She quickly composes herself and stands up straight while fixing her hair. She continues forward toward her new destination, the palace commons to meet her father.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/break-/-/-/-/-/

The Queen stomped in to the common area, noticing the long, red hair of the man she was looking for. "Cross," she spat out.

"Ellen," the man replied.

"I missed you, you old fart." She had tears in her eyes.

"I know. I missed you too." He pulled her in to a hug and she let the water fall from her eyes.

"Where have you been? It's been ten years! I've been looking for you, father," she mumbled out in to his tear stained jacket.

"Here and there. I managed to infiltrate the enemy's army, and become a General in the time being. Have they tried contacting you? They wanted to send a peace treaty with one of the knights."

"Yes, the knight is currently in my chambers, chained to the wall. He will be quite fine there. He will… quite enjoy himself with me."

"What are you planning on doing with him?" Cross quirked an eyebrow at the woman.

"Many things. I _am_ getting older after all. I may be in the body of a 16 year old, but I am 159 years old. This December I will be turning 160 and I plan to hold a grand ball in my honor. I hope for you to join us. Maybe I'll invite those puny Southerners."

"My, my. I can't believe how big you've grown. Do you remember how old I am?" questioned Cross.

"328, if I am correct," she replied nonchalantly.

"Damn, your memory is still as sharp as ever, squirt." He ruffled her hair affectionately.

The Queen batted Cross's hands away from her head and gazed in the conveniently placed mirror to fix her hair. "Cross, don't touch my hair again. How is mother doing?"

"… She was killed a few months ago…" Cross trailed, knowing how it would sadden, but far worse, make his daughter angry.

"WHO?" She cried in distress, tears falling down her face. "I should have… I should have felt her death. We were so close. WHO DID IT?!"

"It was those Southern scums. She was feeding the deer at the edge of the forest. You know how she loved the animals. They tortured her until she died over and over again. They kept bringing her back so she could remember her death repeatedly and so that they could learn information about you.

"They… They almost made me watch, but one of the head scientists sent me on a mission instead. I heard the whole branch where she was being tortured could hear her screaming in pain. No body slept for days because of her, serves them right the bastards."

"They are definitely not getting their treaty now, the buggers! _I_ have the right to _TORTURE_ and _KILL_ them all for doing that to my mother. How _dare_ they," the white haired queen seethed in distaste.

The man enveloped his child in a hug and her shaking form calmed down within minutes. "It's going to be ok. We are going to get them back for what they did, no worries."

"You better have a good plan for that," she stated, another tear rolling off her cheek in pain.

"I do, always do, don't I?" She giggled at this.

"Yes, you do. Well, you ought to be off before the Southerners miss you!" the Queen cried out with enthusiasm.

"Trying to get rid of me already? How could you?" Cross feigned hurt.

Ellen pouts and punches his arm softly, stating, "Of course not, I just don't want to loose you too…"

"OK, I'll go. Just promise me to be good, and kick ass."

"Will do."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/AN-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Welp. I don't remember all the details. I usually only have beginnings and ends, and I bullshit the middles. Hopefully you all like this! Constructive criticism welcome. Love you all 3 If you guys want something specific to happen please tell me!


End file.
